


Sweater Weather

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: prompt #8033Chanyeol hates Jongin. No, Chanyeol loves Jongin.Sick Jongin. Soft Chanyeol. And a gratuitous Star Wars reference.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : thank you to everyone involved in the making of this fic. to the mods: you are lovely and i'm so happy to have written for this fest. to my beta: i'm sorry i whined until the end. to the prompter: i hope that you love this because i do. xoxo

 

 

_Achoo!_

 

“D-Did you just sneeze on me?”

 

Jongin’s annoyed face made it obviously apparent to Chanyeol that he was more than just _a little_ peeved. That was the second time that day Chanyeol had sneezed on him. The first was when he came home and forgot his keys. Chanyeol had to open the door for him and he sneezed right into Jongin’s face. This time he was trying to go to the bathroom and instead of blowing his nose into the tissue, he sprayed Jongin.

 

Again.

 

“Don’t get in my way. Why are you trying to get into the bathroom when I’m in here anyway!?”

 

Chanyeol pushed past Jongin and sneezed a third time; this time into his arm. He was obviously getting over being sick. Jongin _really_ didn't need this. He did not want to get sick right before his Winter Recital. If he exerted as much energy as he usually did, he would be sick for a week after. He went into the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found all the cold medicine he could. He walked just into Chanyeol's room and dumped it all on his desk.

 

“Take this and stop sneezing on me. If you get me sick, I swear.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and grabbed the water bottle from his nightstand taking some of the medicine. Jongin just shook his head and went back into the bathroom. He needed to shower and get ready for dance practice. He closed and locked the door to Chanyeol’s side and left his side open. As Jongin got ready, he went through the moves in the bathroom. He was sure that he knew them well; he was just stiff. After finishing, Jongin brushed his hair back and then unlocked Chanyeol’s side so he could get back in the bathroom. Jongin grabbed his bag and decided to leave a bit earlier than usual. He could hear Chanyeol still sniffling and coughing, but that wasn’t his concern. Chanyeol was an adult and could take care of himself.

 

The air outside felt cooler than usual on Jongin’s face even though he was bundled up tight. It was close to snow season and Jongin just wanted to spend his nights at home with hot chocolate and books.

 

Instead, he spent it fighting over TV time and couch space with Chanyeol.

 

 

Practice was so grueling and long every part of Jongin ached. His knees popped and his back was spasming. He loved the push during practice, but he didn’t want the pain that came after. Jongin felt tense and sore. The walk home was even worse. He was wearing multiple layers and still felt the cold in his bones. His nose was starting to drip and his teeth were clattering. He jumped up and down when he got to the door of his shared apartment. After a good shove on it, he felt the warm air of his home on his cheeks and sighed.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

Jongin kicked off his shoes and rubbed his legs. They were still pretty stiff. When looked around and saw half the lights were already off he thought Chanyeol must have already gone to bed. He made sure to stay quiet as he walked into his room. The only thing that separated them was the shared bathroom. The bag he had flown into the corner and Jongin dropped his coat and scarf on the stool. As he walked into the bathroom he saw the soft light of a lamp still on in Chanyeol’s room and the door slightly ajar.

 

In the next moment, Jongin both hated himself and felt an overwhelming sense of excitement. He quietly walked to the door to shut it but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Chanyeol laying in his bed. His pants were shoved down to his knees, soft husky moans tingling Jongin’s ears. He gripped the doorknob tightly trying not to make a sound but he just couldn’t urge himself to close the door. Chanyeol’s moans got louder and louder, and Jongin still couldn't make himself move or turn away. The moment Chanyeol reached his orgasm Jongin turned and closed the door quietly. He thought he saw a smirk but surely, that was his imagination. He quickly ran back to his room and sunk to the floor. He had just watched his roommate, that he pretty much couldn’t stand, pleasure himself. Worst of all, everything about it had turned him on. Jongin thought to himself that the next few days were going to be really, really awkward.

 

It would only get worse.

 

 

 

 

Even after a full night's rest, Jongin still felt like he was run over by a ten-ton truck. His body was weak and aching. Jongin wondered if practice was really that harsh. He got out of bed anyway and walked toward the bathroom. His door was unlocked which should have meant Chanyeol wasn’t in there but he was. Worst of all, he was shirtless with his pants barely hanging on his slim waist. Jongin sat wide-eyed as he stopped in the doorway, Chanyeol giving him a questioning look.

 

“Uh - Why are you staring at me like that and why are you so damn red?”

 

Jongin pushed his way to the mirror and stared at his face, bright red with embarrassment. He glanced at Chanyeol and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Why was this affecting him like that? It wasn’t like he actually liked Chanyeol. They were roommates out of necessity. Sehun had suggested that they room together since they couldn’t afford a place on their own. It was a mutual understanding that they avoided each other at all costs. Chanyeol didn’t like Jongin that much, and most days Jongin could barely stand Chanyeol but times were hard, and there was no one else to room with.

 

Jongin laid back on the door gently rubbing his chest. His heart was thumping and he was breathing hard. He didn’t like Chanyeol _… Did he_? It was a crazy thought. One cut off by him coming down with a thud on the bathroom floor as Chanyeol opened the door wide. He looked down and raised his eyebrow as Jongin scrambled to his feet.

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

“None of your business!”

 

Jongin stood and stormed off to the kitchen starting the coffee pot. _What the hell was Chanyeol’s problem?_ Most days he barely spoke two words to Jongin. Lately, though, he had been a lot more talkative, even if it was just to agitate him. Without noticing it, Jongin was tapping his fingers and his feet with nervousness. When Chanyeol asked what he was doing, he jumped.

 

“Stop scaring me!”

 

“I didn’t mean to. Why are you so jumpy? Do I make you that nervous?”

 

“N-No!” Okay. _Yes._ Currently, Chanyeol was making Jongin _very_ nervous. After last night’s display, Jongin couldn’t get the images out of his head. They danced through his dreams and tore through his stomach. Every time he looked at Chanyeol, all he saw was his face scrunched in pleasure. Jongin watched as Chanyeol pulled mugs down from the cabinet, his muscles rippling as he dropped his arm.

 

_Why did he grab two mugs? Why is he walking back? Why the hell is he so close!?_

 

“Why are you all of a sudden acting nice!?”

 

Chanyeol stopped one step away from Jongin and made a face taken aback by his tone, his expression unreadable. Jongin sounded a bit more irate when speaking so he took a breath and looked up at Chanyeol dejectedly.

 

“Sorry. Today is my recital and I really don’t feel good.”

 

“I-It’s fine. I just thought that I’d get you a mug since I was already in the cabinet.”

 

Jongin took the mug from Chanyeol and their fingers brushed. He felt his face flare up red and he tried but failed, to control his emotions. Everything was harder than usual… _Everything._ Jongin hadn’t felt this kind of frustration since he was in high school. He was twenty-three years old. Why was he acting like a fourteen-year-old with his first crush? He quickly poured himself a cup of coffee _. Too quickly_. Before he noticed what he did, he screamed in pain clutching his hand against his chest. He had poured hot coffee on himself. And just as quickly Chanyeol had pulled him to the sink, running cool water on his skin.

 

“Why are you so damn spacey today, Jongin?”

 

 _His name. Chanyeol said his name_. This was something that he didn’t think he would ever hear. It was usually ‘jerk’ or some other insulting name that passed his lips. Jongin felt his heart drumming as Chanyeol’s fingers grazed his skin and splashed water on the burn. He took a few steps and pulled down the first-aid kit from the top of the cabinet. Chanyeol huffed as Jongin just stood there dumbfounded. _Why was he acting like this?_

 

“You don’t have to act nice. I can do it myself.”

 

“Just let me put the burn cream on before it starts to swell up. Next time, pay attention.”

 

The burn cream was cool and Jongin felt instant relief. His face, on the other hand, was still lit up and on fire. Chanyeol was really close to him. His hands and touch were soft, gentle. Jongin found himself staring fondly, a small smile creeping across his face. Chanyeol blew on the burn and the cool air made Jongin feel tingly. He giggled and swore he saw a smile tug on Chanyeol’s lips. He continued to blow on the skin before picking up some gauze and wrapping it loosely.

 

“When you go to your recital tonight, just be careful.”

 

All Jongin could muster was a sheepish ‘ _okay_ ’ before Chanyeol put everything away and returned the first-aid kit to the cabinet. He poured himself some coffee and walked away, closing his door behind him. Jongin stood, still staring at his hand, the lingering touch of Chanyeol’s fingers making him feel warm. A bigger smile found it’s way across Jongin’s face before he cleaned up his mess and poured another cup of coffee. He didn’t need to be at the recital for about two hours so he sat around catching up on the news and weather. In a few days, the weather called for snow. Jongin felt happy. He was ready to see snow and curl up with a nice hot mug of tea or hot chocolate.

 

After some time passed, he knew he needed to get up and get ready for the recital. He packed his duffel bag and grabbed the rest of the stuff he needed. He never once before thought about letting Chanyeol know he was leaving. This time though, he knocked and peeked in to see Chanyeol sitting at his desk. He had thankfully put on a jacket.

 

“I’m headed out now. Um, thanks for earlier. You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have to do it if you weren’t clumsy. I thought you were a dancer? Aren't you supposed to have a lot of coordination?”

 

Jongin scowled and felt dumb for wanting to tell him he was leaving, “Whatever. Thanks. I’m headed out. I’ll be back later.”

 

He didn’t give Chanyeol a chance to say anything else before he stormed out the house. Jongin rode the bus to the dance studio to get ready for the performance. He felt a tickle in his throat but chalked it up to nerves.

 

The buzz of the studio helped him forget Chanyeol’s strange behavior. One of the other dancers helped him wrap his hand again with fresh gauze then wrapped the other hand saying it would match the costume better to do both.

 

The recital went off without a hitch, but Jongin was exhausted. He could barely move. His hand was throbbing and his knees were wobbly. He only had to make it to the bus stop. The walk back to his apartment wasn’t long but by the time he got to the door he was starting to feel dizzy. His vision was blurring and he fumbled with his keys. He pushed the door open and barely saw Chanyeol standing in the space between the living room and the kitchen. The temperature felt boiling. He swayed once and hit the wall dropping his bag. He thought he saw Chanyeol flinch but wasn’t sure.

 

Then he hit the ground.

 

 

 

 _Water._ There was water on Jongin’s face. He was undressed and there was something next to him. The water was moving. _No_. _It’s a washcloth._ Jongin still felt incredibly warm. He swallowed harshly, his throat dry and scratchy. He coughed and felt something move away from him and settle on his bare chest. It was heavy but not as warm as him. Jongin leaned over and sneezed. _Great_. Chanyeol had gotten him sick. He passed out in the foyer and...

 

Chanyeol.

 

He slowly opened his eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. Jongin’s stool was sitting in front of him with a large bowl of water filled with ice. He swirled the washcloth around and then wrung it out. He neatly folded it and placed it back on Jongin’s face. That’s when Jongin realized he was stripped down to his boxers. He covered himself up quickly and gave Chanyeol a look.

 

“Don’t be bashful now. I didn’t peek. I thought you were drunk, but then I felt your face. Your temperature is 40C [104F]. You need to rest.”

 

“You got me sick,” Jongin pouted and looked at Chanyeol. He scoffed and shook his head, getting the washcloth cool again.

 

“I did not get you sick just by sneezing on you once Jongin.”

 

“You sneezed on me twice!”

 

“Okay? I’m sorry. But either way… You aren’t going anywhere for the next few days until I can get your fever down.”

 

“That’s stupid. Why would you take care of me?” Jongin gave Chanyeol a look, raising his eyebrow. Jongin knew Chanyeol wouldn't help him with simple things, yet here he was _again_ taking care of him.

 

“You’re right. Would you like to take care of yourself, princess?”

 

Jongin just frowned again. He tried to sit up and fell back into the pillows. He was weak, _very_ weak. The dance recital had exhausted him to the point his body gave up. Jongin did not want to get sick around Chanyeol. He would just think that Jongin was whiney. He got needy when he was sick. Not to mention, it usually got worse before it got better. This was just the first day.

 

“I’m hot.”

 

“I know, Jongin. Do you want to take a cold shower?”

 

Jongin sat for a moment. How was he supposed to take a shower if he could barely get up from the pillow? Oh. _Oh._ Jongin slowly moved his arms as best he could to cover his bare chest, “No way. I’m not getting naked in front of you!”

 

“You’re already mostly naked in front of me now. We need to bring your temperature down before you boil your stupid brain.”

 

“Fine. But if you try anything I’m punching you.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

Chanyeol carefully helped Jongin up. Jongin’s chest was pressed against Chanyeol’s, still bare beneath his jacket. Chanyeol winced and grit his teeth.

 

“You are burning up.”

 

He pulled a thermometer from his pocket and held Jongin’s waist. Jongin took a deep breath. This was feeling a bit too intimate for him. He was gripping Chanyeol’s forearm trying to stay standing. His knees were shaky and barely keeping him up. The device made a sound as Chanyeol drug it across Jongin’s forehead.  It beeped three times loudly. Chanyeol just stared at it with wide eyes.

 

“We have to get you into the shower. Your temperature is 40.5C [104.9F].”

 

He threw the thermometer on the bed and carefully walked Jongin into the bathroom. Jongin couldn’t help but just bury his face in Chanyeol’s chest. He was so powerless. For some reason all Jongin could think about was how strong Chanyeol was to carry his muscular body with ease. He felt himself being lowered down and onto the toilet seat. When he leaned back he reveled in the cool feeling against his skin.

 

“I’m going to take your boxers off now. Please, don’t hit me.”

 

Jongin tried to lift his hand and Chanyeol chuckled. There was no way he was going to hit anything. He felt his hips lift up and then his boxers removed. They were soaked with sweat. Chanyeol turned on the shower and walked into his room. He threw his jacket on his chair and then took his sweatpants off. _Why was he… Oh…_ It hit Jongin that Chanyeol was going to hold him and actually bathe him. Jongin felt himself get hotter, but he was already flush so maybe that would hide his embarrassment.

 

“I’m still hot, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol walked back in and paused, his face unreadable, “You don’t ever call me by my name.”

 

“Would you rather me call you something else? Help me, please. I want to cool off.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

If Jongin could roll his eyes harder, he would have. _Your Majesty_. This was becoming a thing. Chanyeol lifted Jongin and helped him into the shower. He bent his knee and then put one leg in, then the other. He held Jongin’s waist tight making him flush against his chest.

 

“Why are you still in boxers in the shower?”

 

Jongin swayed and laughed as Chanyeol wet his hair and rolled his eyes.

 

“I can change into something dry. You can’t. Plus your clothes were soaked. How long have you been sick?”

 

The cold water felt amazing on Jongin’s skin. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the drops hitting the bottom of the tub. He weakly whispered, “Probably a day or two. But I couldn’t miss the recital. It was the last one of the year.”

 

Every single touch made Jongin tingle. The cool water was helping his mind become less fuzzy. Chanyeol pumped some shampoo onto his palm with his one hand and started to lather Jongin’s hair. He smiled and leaned forward, landing in Chanyeol’s shoulder. He scratched lightly and Jongin let a little whine escape. He felt Chanyeol’s chest shake. He was laughing.

 

“Are you enjoying this you jerk?”

 

Jongin nodded his head and smiled, “Mhm.”

 

With just enough strength Jongin picked his arms up and draped them over Chanyeol’s shoulders. He laced his fingers and stayed leaning into Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol let go of his waist and braced himself. He only swayed for a moment before rinsing Jongin’s hair of shampoo. When all the suds were gone he pumped some conditioner into his hand and lightly massaged it into Jongin’s scalp. Jongin sat in his thoughts wondering when, why, and how Chanyeol became so nice and with a high fever Jongin kind of just let his thoughts become words.

 

“Why are you so nice? I mean, like, when did you become so nice? You’re being so sweet. It’s kind of amazing.”

 

“I’ve always been nice. You just piss me off.”

 

“Why? I didn’t do anything to piss you off.”

 

The statement made Chanyeol’s heart thump. Jongin could feel it. He slowly let his hand go from Chanyeol’s shoulder to the middle of his chest. He laughed and turned his cheek to listen more.

 

“You’re heart's beating really fast.”

 

“That’s because I’m cold and you’re pressed against me. Now shut up so I can rinse your hair then get you out and into bed.”

 

 _Pressed against me._ Jongin laughed a little more. There were never many interactions where Jongin and Chanyeol were in close proximity. He could count them on one hand. Once when they fought over who would take the last of the coffee. Once when Jongin got really drunk with Sehun and landed on him when he opened the door. And now this. Jongin noticed that Chanyeol hadn’t moved his hand or said anything, so he kept it there. He enjoyed the cool water a bit longer, taking deep breaths while Chanyeol massaged his scalp. He felt his shaking though and heard the clatter of his teeth. Chanyeol was really cold even though Jongin was blistering hot. Jongin assembled all of his strength and pressed himself against Chanyeol chest to chest, setting his cheek next to Chanyeol’s.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You’re cold. I’m hot. I’m just trying to share my body heat.”

 

He watched Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bob and his breath was becoming shaky.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You aren’t affected by me so why are you so red in the face?”

 

“I-I don’t know. Maybe because you’re still pressed against me. Quit talking.”

 

Jongin leaned back and felt the cool tingle of the water. Chanyeol rinsed the remaining conditioner and turned the water off. Carefully, he helped Jongin out of the shower and wrapped him in a towel. He dried him off and ruffled his head. Jongin swore he heard him laugh. He was still shivering though, and cold. Jongin took a step and closed the space between them draping his arms over his shoulders again.

 

“You’re so cold. Go change and then come snuggle with me.”

 

“Why in the hell would I snuggle with you? I’m not your boyfriend.”

 

“Because I like to snuggle and you made me sick!” That came out a bit whinier than Jongin expected. He heard Chanyeol huff and then he dropped his shoulders.

 

“Fine. Can you walk to your bed?”

 

“I think so.”

 

Jongin took a few steps back and walked really slow to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and got dressed. He slipped back into bed and started dozing off immediately. Chanyeol walked in with a fresh pair of boxers and a towel on his head.

 

“Cuddles. Now.”

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down, Your Majesty.”

 

Dropping the towel in the bathroom, Chanyeol ruffled his hair and closed Jongin’s door. He walked to the side of the bed and Jongin realized, Chanyeol was actually really attractive. He curled into the bed and Jongin just stared at his face sleepily. Chanyeol had a few freckles and a dimpled when he smirked. He caught Jongin staring but Jongin was far too sick to care. He lifted his hand and trailed his finger across Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

“You’re kind of cute.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes got wide and his lips parted. He was turning red and Jongin just grinned.

 

“Now you’re really cute. Why aren’t you stopping me from touching you?”

 

“I-I don’t know. You’re sick so you aren’t yourself.”

 

Jongin trailed his finger from Chanyeol’s cheek to his nose. He brushed it a few times watching as Chanyeol’s eyelashes fluttered. Jongin found it endearing the way Chanyeol was just letting him do what he wanted. He ran his finger down Chanyeol’s nose one more time before letting it hover and linger over Chanyeol’s lips. He traced them and then watched as he bit down on the bottom one.

 

“I didn't know you were so affectionate.”

 

“You just don’t know me period because you hate me.”

 

“I don’t hate you, Jongin.”

 

 _I don’t hate you._ The words sat in Jongin’s thoughts for a moment before he just stared at Chanyeol. They stayed locked in each other’s gaze before Jongin closed his eyes.

 

“Then why don’t you like me? What’s wrong with me?”

 

“I-I don’t know. Okay. Just rest. You’re sick and need to sleep.”

 

Jongin dropped his hand and moved closer. He opened his eyes and saw the anxious look on Chanyeol’s face as he inched just a little closer.

 

“Tell me.” Jongin pouted and Chanyeol just bit down on his lip again.

 

“I really don’t know. Every time I look at you, you annoy me. I hate the way you drink your coffee. I hate the way you read books on the balcony. I hate the way you wear oversized sweaters.”

 

“But why?”

 

Jongin was nearly nose to nose with Chanyeol now as he spoke. He felt his hands gripping the blankets and his body still shivering. Jongin couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or if he was still cold. Jongin still felt hot, but not as bad. Chanyeol jumped when Jongin reached his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

 

“I said I wanted to cuddle but you’re so far away. Cuddle me.”

 

Jongin shimmied down and set his head on Chanyeol’s chest. He felt him swallow hard, then he felt his trembling hands on his side. Chanyeol was freezing, even Jongin could tell how cold he was.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were so cold!? I’m burning up. Move over here and get comfortable.”

 

Jongin backed up just a little to the center of the bed and Chanyeol followed. He laid back on Chanyeol’s chest and this time, he felt less trembling. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin and snuggled into his shoulder, shaking. His teeth were still clattering as Jongin wrapped them tightly in the blanket. He was getting weak again. He felt himself dozing off as Chanyeol shook.

 

“Jongin?”

 

“What Chanyeol?”

 

“Uhm. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

 

 

Voices. Jongin was dreaming. There were voices. Two of them. They were talking quietly.

 

 _“Look, have you ever considered just_ why _you dislike him so much? Everything you just said sounds a whole lot like you really fucking like him.”_

 

_“No. I don’t like him. Sehun, I like you.”_

 

_“No, Chanyeol. You like the thought of me. You like Jongin and I can prove it to you.”_

 

_“Oh yeah. How? How the fuck are you going to prove to me that I like him?”_

 

_“What was the first thing you did when he fell down?”_

 

_“I ran. I ran to him and picked him up. I took his coat and scarf off because he was dripping sweat. He was burning up.”_

 

_“And then?”_

 

_“I took the rest of his clothes off of him and put them in the washer. I got some ice water and a washcloth then started trying to cool him down.”_

 

_“Mhm. And after that?”_

 

_“I stayed with him until he woke up … Oh god. I do… Don’t I? I like him?”_

 

_“You’re an idiot, Chanyeol. A wonderfully oblivious idiot. What else did you do?”_

 

_“I helped him shower and I cuddled with him all night. He was so affectionate. It caught me off guard. He asked why I hated him… Shit, I don’t hate him. I couldn’t even answer him. Fuck, Sehun. What the hell do I do…?”_

 

_“He’s still sick. Take this soup and heat it up. Make him eat and take care of him. He doesn’t hate you either you know.  I bet you after last night, he likes you just a little more.”_

 

 _A dream_. Jongin rubbed his eyes and felt sticky. He was still hot, but he could move a little more. The stiffness in his joints made it difficult for him, though. Chanyeol wasn’t in the bed. Jongin rolled over smelling the lingering soap and cologne. It made him smile. He thought about the words in the dream. _He likes you just a little more._ Yeah, Jongin was getting a little smitten with his roommate. A breeze tickled Jongin’s skin and he got a chill. Clothes, he wanted clothes.

 

The closet was full of winter things. Unfortunately, he shared it with Chanyeol. In his disoriented state Jongin was only worried about getting warm, so he grabbed one of the big white sweaters and threw it over his head. It was way too big and Jongin didn’t really care if it belonged to Chanyeol. It was fluffy and served his purpose. The light in the bathroom was blinding him as he brushed his teeth. He felt super sensitive to everything. He threw the toothbrush back to where it belonged and then stared at his messy hair in the mirror. It was all over the place and he didn’t care enough to fix it.

 

He smiled when he got a whiff of coffee and cream. Chanyeol was making coffee. He smiled more at the thought of him stirring his mug standing near the counter with a hand on his hip. The way he always stood. _When had he noticed that?_ He found his way to the kitchen and sure enough, Chanyeol was exactly how he thought stirring not one, but two mugs.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Chanyeol jumped and it made Jongin giggle. He smiled and handed Jongin a mug.

 

“Good Morning to you too. Your hair is everywhere and… Are you wearing my sweater?”

 

“I know, I know. And yeah I guess. I just grabbed what I could see. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“No, um. I-I um. I think you look cute,” Chanyeol stuttered and rubbed the back of his head. His face was turning slightly pink and so were his ears. Jongin thought it was adorable.

 

“I thought you hated the way I wore big sweaters?”

 

“I-I don’t hate it, okay!?”

 

Jongin smirked at Chanyeol’s flustered face. He took a step and got into Chanyeol’s gaze that was trying to avoid him, “Chanyeol, are you going soft on me? Don’t tell me that you actually like me instead of hating me?”

 

Chanyeol turned bright red. Jongin just laughed harder. They moved toward the couch and Jongin sat down in the middle. Chanyeol leaned against the arm trying to put more distance between them and Jongin took notice.

 

“Chanyeol, why are you trying to get away from me now? You snuggled with me all night but now you won’t cuddle with me on the couch?”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and blew harshly through his nose. Jongin wasn’t expecting much of an answer, but he didn’t need one. Chanyeol opened his arm and didn’t even turn his eyes. He just sat there waiting, sipping his coffee. Jongin moved closer and set his head on Chanyeol's chest and smiled. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to set his hand on his head and start lightly scratching.

 

“You’re still really warm. Remind me to take your temperature later.”

 

“Okay.” Jongin took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes. Chanyeol smelled really nice. The strong smell of the coffee mixed with the smell of fresh laundry and his cologne; Jongin wanted to stay there all day.

 

“Sehun brought soup for you.”

 

Jongin’s eyes flew open. _What?_   _Sehun was here. It wasn’t a dream._ Jongin swallowed and realized everything he heard was an actual conversation. There was only one way to confirm it. Ask.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin tried not to let on his nervousness, “Where are my clothes from yesterday?”

 

“In the laundry room.”

 

“Did you wash them?”

 

“Yes? Is that okay?”

 

 _It wasn't a dream?_ _It wasn’t a dream!_ Chanyeol’s conversation was echoing in Jongin’s thoughts as he sat up and looked at Chanyeol’s face. He just looked at Jongin expressionless. Jongin turned and faced Chanyeol fully. He was ready to confront him, even if he was sick.

 

“Chanyeol, do you like me?”

 

“I guess? I mean I guess I can stand you a -”

 

“Not like that... “

 

Jongin watched as Chanyeol’s face changed from stoic to confused then to guilt-ridden but Jongin wanted to hear what Chanyeol had to say.

 

“I don’t know, Jongin. Sehun tells me that I do, but I just don’t know.”

 

“Can I help you figure it out?”

 

All Jongin had to do was smile just a bit shyly and Chanyeol’s expression changed to happiness, and maybe a bit hopeful, “Yeah. Do you want to watch a movie until lunch time?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Jongin laid back snuggling close to Chanyeol. He surfed through the channels until they found an old Godzilla movie. When Jongin finished his coffee, Chanyeol set both their mugs on the coffee table and placed his hand in his lap. Jongin felt his other hand still playing with his hair. The thought crossed his mind to try and hold Chanyeol's hand but he was scared. _What if he didn’t want that?_ Jongin thought maybe it was worth the risk. Chanyeol’s hands were soft and gentle. They helped him take care of his burn which was now a pale pink. He sighed and decided to just go for it.

 

The moment Jongin started to move he felt Chanyeol hold his breath. He wasn’t sure if he was looking down or if he was still watching the movie. He brushed against Chanyeol’s fingers and was surprised when he was met halfway. Chanyeol spread his fingers and laced them with Jongin’s slowly. Jongin curled up closer and felt Chanyeol let the breath go. He sighed and held Jongin’s hand tighter still playing with his hair.

 

The world was starting to slip from Jongin as he felt himself grow tired again. Being sick was making him feel vulnerable. Every moment he was awake was exhausting. He was still tucked under Chanyeol’s shoulder when he succumbed to sleep.

 

 

Coughing woke Jongin up. He was coughing and his chest felt tight. He tried to move but couldn’t. _Why couldn’t_ \- Jongin smiled to himself when he realized why. Chanyeol had leaned back spreading himself on the couch and Jongin was on top of him. Chanyeol’s arms were wrapped around him tight and there was a small throw blanket over Jongin’s body.

 

He settled back into Chanyeol’s chest listening to him breathe. It was steady. He had fallen asleep with him, taking a nap on the couch and by the time on the clock, for two hours. It was lunchtime and Jongin was really hungry, but he didn’t want to move. He was starting to admit to himself that maybe Chanyeol wasn’t so bad. Maybe he would make a pretty amazing boyfriend. He was thoughtful and caring, and admittedly very sweet.

 

The slow movements never occurred to Jongin. Chanyeol had moved his arm and was lightly scratching his head again. Jongin stayed quiet and let him think he was still asleep. He felt Chanyeol’s hand leave his head and smooth down his back. His sweater went up and he tried not to say a word. Chanyeol’s hands were cool and made his skin tingle. He sighed and then put Jongin’s sweater back down.

 

_“He’s still warm. I need to take his temperature. He’s probably hungry too and needs to eat.”_

 

He was checking to see if Jongin was still feverish. He smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and squeezing him. He lifted his face up and realized they were nose to nose. Chanyeol’s eyes were wide and he didn’t move. Jongin could feel his breath and then…

 

_Achoo!_

 

Jongin turned his head just in time and sneezed into his elbow. He groaned when it happened again and his chest hurt. Chanyeol moved his legs off the couch and bundled Jongin in the blanket. Jongin realized that Chanyeol had pulled him into his lap and he was now straddling him. Jongin rubbed his eyes and looked down at Chanyeol. He squeezed Jongin’s waist and smiled.

 

“Do you want to eat?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

A moment later Jongin was gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders. He stood up and held Jongin turning him around to sit back down on the couch. The biggest surprise was the small peck on Jongin’s crown. Chanyeol stood there for a moment with his hand in Jongin’s hair just hovering.

 

“I-I didn’t… I hope that…”

 

Jongin tilted his head and looked up at Chanyeol, smiling. He set his hand on top of his and laced his fingers through.

 

“It’s more than fine.”

 

Chanyeol turned bright red and then walked into the kitchen. Jongin peered over his shoulder to see him preparing the soup for lunch. Jongin was thinking more and more that Chanyeol was boyfriend material. He watched him cook a few things and then set everything out on the table. Jongin stood and dropped the blanket on the couch. He took a few steps and felt dazed. He saw Chanyeol furrow his brow and then… nothing.

 

When he came to he was on the couch. The pain in his hip made it apparent that’s what he fell on. Chanyeol had the thermometer again. When it beeped it was only twice.

 

“39C[102F]. It’s still too high. This is the second time you’ve passed out. You aren’t getting up on your own anymore. Please stay still and just rest.”

 

When Chanyeol went to get up Jongin felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. Maybe it was the medicine or being sick but he didn’t want Chanyeol to leave.

 

“No! Don’t go. Stay. Please.”

 

“I’m going to get your soup before it gets cold.”

 

Chanyeol sat back on the edge of the couch and Jongin moved so he was resting on the arm. The tray was placed in his lap but Jongin was too weak to lift the spoon. He struggled a few times before Chanyeol took it away from him. Jongin jumped because he seemed angry. It must have registered with Chanyeol because he sighed and set the spoon down.

 

“Look. I’m sorry. I don’t know how to do this with you. I go from being too nervous to extremely worried. I want to help you but then I get irritated with you. I-I’m sorry.”

 

A flush spread across Jongin’s face. _Chanyeol was worried about him._ As weak as he was, Jongin still wanted to touch Chanyeol, so he moved his hand slowly until it met the hand near the tray.

 

“I wouldn’t be sick if you didn’t sneeze on me.”

 

“Really? We’re going there again? I swear.”

 

Chanyeol looked mad, and then his face softened into a smile. He picked up Jongin’s hand and lifted it. If Jongin wasn’t already shaky he would have been able to tell that Chanyeol’s hand was trembling. It reached his lips and Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss to Jongin’s knuckle. He set his nose against it and closed his eyes.

 

“Please get better.”

 

Jongin looked at Chanyeol and realized he didn’t need help… He didn’t need it at all.

 

“You don’t actually need help to figure anything out, do you? You already know.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head and sighed, “No. I think I’m figuring it out on my own.”

 

Inwardly, Jongin was happy. He was not so secretly really loving all the attention he was getting from Chanyeol. Everything about this weekend was starting to become his favorite memory, even if he was sick. If he could get showered with affection like this all the time, he would pretend to be sick every day. Even Chanyeol feeding him the soup made him giddy. Every moment he met Chanyeol’s eyes he had to look away or he feared he would be found out.

 

The news was playing in the background so Jongin decided to set his attention to that. They were explaining about different things in politics that Jongin didn’t care for, but when they got to the weather he started listening. Snow. They were saying the first snow would be _tomorrow_. Chanyeol noticed Jongin’s face as he fed him another spoonful of soup.

 

“You want to watch it?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Jongin, do you want to watch it together… the first snow?”

 

 _Together? Like a couple?_ It must have hit Chanyeol too because he stopped feeding Jongin the soup and just sat there staring into Jongin’s eyes. The first snow was meant for couples. Those that watched it together, or even confessed to each other were destined to stay together. _Was Chanyeol asking him to be together?_ Jongin didn’t want to jump to that conclusion too soon. _What if he really wasn’t Chanyeol’s type and after he was better they were back to fighting?_

 

“Um. I-If you want to.”

 

“I do.”

 

The shy smile that spread across Chanyeol’s face was met with even more shy glances from Jongin. Chanyeol continued to feed Jongin and smile. When he finished everything, Chanyeol took the tray back to the kitchen. Jongin watched as he cleaned all the dishes and put everything away. He grabbed a couple of glasses of water and sat back on the couch with Jongin. He invited him back into his shoulder and Jongin snuggled up close.

 

“Do you just want to watch TV and nap today?”

 

“Is that… Is that okay with you? If I stay right here and nap?”

 

“Um. Yeah. I guess so. But um…” Chanyeol stood up and motioned for Jongin to stand. He was surprised when Chanyeol laid down and pulled Jongin back on top of him. He grabbed the larger blanket off the back of the couch and covered both of them.

 

“If you get hot just tell me. I have the thermometer here so I can check your temperature throughout the day. Just rest.”

 

Jongin pressed his ear to Chanyeol’s chest and listened to the rhythm. It was slower than before, more comfortable. Jongin felt Chanyeol’s chest rise and fall. He sighed and felt how Chanyeol was now a little tense.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you… Um, want to hold me?”

 

“I didn’t know if it was okay. I just did it earlier so you wouldn’t fall off the couch and hurt yourself.”

 

“Please hold me.”

 

Suddenly, the tension melted away as Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around Jongin. He took a deep breath and Jongin felt Chanyeol’s hand tangled in his hair again. He closed his eyes and felt soft scratches as Chanyeol drug his nails across his scalp. It made his heart flutter. Soon he was completely relaxed and pliable. Jongin’s chest was still a bit tight and congested but overall he was feeling better. Maybe it was just Chanyeol’s caring nature that was helping him.

 

 

That night Chanyeol made Jongin have more soup and took his temperature. It was still high, 38.5C [101F] to be exact, but Jongin could move a bit better. The warm soup helped a lot. He was getting ready for bed when he looked to see Chanyeol brushing his teeth. He was afraid to ask but he really wanted Chanyeol to stay with him again. He didn’t realize he was staring as Chanyeol threw his shirt off and ruffled his hair. Jongin found him more and more attractive. He wasn’t as muscular as Jongin but he was lean and toned. _Was he taller?_ Jongin was lost in his thoughts as Chanyeol walked in front of him and just smiled.

 

“Why are you staring at me?”

 

“Um. Oh.” Jongin snapped out of it and blinked a few times, “Nothing. I’m sorry. I zoned out.”

 

Chanyeol just laughed and Jongin loved it. It made his ears warm and his heart swell. He looked up a little and saw that Chanyeol was indeed taller, just by a little bit. Even though they were nearly matched it made Jongin feel small. Chanyeol was just standing there and Jongin felt like he might have been waiting for permission to stay.

 

“Um. Chanyeol, why are you just standing there?”

 

“Well, I wanted to tell you goodnight.”

 

“You aren’t staying?”

 

“D-Do you want me to?”

 

All Jongin did was smile really big and grab Chanyeol’s hand. He pulled him to the bed and crawled in. Chanyeol followed and covered them up. There was a little space between them and Jongin wanted to get closer. He didn’t have to when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled. He was flush against Chanyeol’s chest and he could feel his warm breath on his neck. Chanyeol had tucked his chin into Jongin’s shoulder. _Now_ he was getting nervous. Sick and nervous didn’t mix. He felt each breath Chanyeol exhaled on his skin. He swallowed hard and tried not to move. He was finally realizing there was a lot of sexual tension between them, especially recently.

 

Like he was reading minds, Chanyeol tensed a little. His breath ghosted across Jongin’s shoulder as he adjusted his body. Jongin bit down on his lip. He didn’t want to move at all. If he did, it could get really awkward, really fast. He was rarely turned on by Chanyeol. But with their newfound feelings, Jongin was aroused just by his presence and breath.

 

Chanyeol’s hands moved and Jongin jumped a little. He forgot they were wrapped around him. They moved from the small of his back to his hips. Chanyeol's thumb was rubbing circles on Jongin’s hip and he was trying not to moan. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes tight then Chanyeol dipped just below his waistband and he lost control. He gripped his bicep and a soft, breathy moan escaped his throat. It must have affected Chanyeol because he felt a hot breath puff against his neck. His fingers slid across his stomach right below the elastic and Jongin whimpered.

 

He was trying his hardest but he hadn't realized when he started to squirm. Chanyeol’s hand was still teasing his hips. He would pull the band down just a little then tickle Jongin’s skin, and then breathe on his neck. He swallowed harshly when he felt Chanyeol’s head move. His nose brushed against his shoulder up to his collar and then he felt Chanyeol’s lips hovering open mouthed right on his most sensitive area. His hand had stopped moving and was sitting just below the elastic, thumb running lazy circles on his hip.

 

Jongin’s body reacted on its own and he moaned loudly as Chanyeol’s wet lips left and open mouth kiss on his neck. He started to suckle on the skin, licking it slowly and pulling blood to the surface. Jongin furrowed his brows and tried to find purchase on Chanyeol’s skin. _When did they become so sweaty?_ He kept sucking lightly and then he bit down, running his other hand through Jongin’s hair and pulling gently. Chanyeol’s hand was now gripping tight on Jongin’s hip as he left a possessive mark on Jongin’s neck. He panted holding onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, eyes closed and head back in pleasure.

 

When Chanyeol stopped he pulled back and Jongin just stared at him. His lips were swollen, bright pink, and covered in spit. He licked them and Jongin had to resist kissing him. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that considering he might just devour Chanyeol.

 

“I want to kiss you so bad.”

 

“Don’t. I’m still sick…”

 

“I’ll hold back as long as I can, but when you get better I’m kissing you.”

 

Jongin never broke Chanyeol’s gaze. They stayed that way until Jongin felt his eyes getting heavy. He would shake his head and try to look at Chanyeol again until finally he just grinned and pulled Jongin into his shoulder.

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

“I want to look at you.”

 

“You can look at me all day tomorrow. Goodnight, Jongin.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

 

 

When Jongin woke up, he panicked. He was stiff but when he moved his hand over the other side of the bed, Chanyeol was gone. He felt a sense of overwhelming sadness. His emotions were all over the place as he felt like he was burning up again. He moved as fast as he could to the door and pulled it open.

 

“Chanyeol… Chanyeol!!”

 

His voice cracked and he walked out to see he was in the kitchen making tea and breakfast. He dropped everything and pulled Jongin into a hug. His hand cradled the back of Jongin’s head and he looked down with a concerned look.

 

“I’m right here, Jongin. What’s wrong?”

 

“I thought you were gone.”

 

A soft sob escaped Jongin as Chanyeol held him in his arms and shushed him. Chanyeol pulled him to the couch and sat him down. He picked up the thermometer and checked Jongin’s temperature again. It shot back up to 39C [102F]. Chanyeol sighed and pushed Jongin into the couch and covered him up.

 

“Stay. Don’t move. Let me finish breakfast and then I have a surprise for you.”

 

Jongin smiled and curled up on the couch. There was a Christmas movie on and it caught his attention. He dozed a little as Chanyeol set down a tray on the coffee table. He sat down on the floor and lightly pushed on Jongin, slowly helping him eat. It was hard to swallow but the warm tea and honey helped. His chest was still tight and congested but he was feeling a little better with a full stomach.

 

After Chanyeol cleaned up the dishes, he returned to the living room with Jongin’s coat and a thick blanket. He wrapped Jongin up and put on his own coat. He helped Jongin put socks on and then helped him stand up.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Jongin complied and felt himself being walked toward the balcony. He knew the house well, but why was he being ushered outside? He felt the sting of the cool air and then something else. Something wet, but still as cold. He felt Chanyeol’s breath on his ear as he whispered.

 

“Open them.”

 

It was snowing. Jongin held out his hand from under the blanket that Chanyeol was holding him in. He smiled and lit up. It was thick and Jongin could barely see more than a few feet in front of him. His skin tingled but it felt good. He didn’t feel as hot, even in the jacket. Even though he was sick, Chanyeol still brought him outside to watch the first snow, together.

 

He turned around in Chanyeol’s arms and faced him. He was smiling and watching Jongin catch the snow in his hands. His cheeks were pink and Jongin couldn’t help but think he was extra adorable. It was then that Jongin really felt it, their connection. He watched Chanyeol stare at him and then look around at the snow.

 

He held out his hand and it grew glossy as the snow landed then melted. He brushed Jongin’s nose with his finger and laughed. It left a trail of water that dried as the cold air danced across his face. Chanyeol’s hand lingered though. His palm slid across Jongin’s cheek and the coolness made Jongin shiver. He closed his eyes a moment and leaned into Chanyeol’s palm smiling. When he opened his eyes Chanyeol was looking at him with fondness. A short grin tugged up on one side and then grew into a wide toothy smile, then it fell and Jongin started to get nervous.

 

His mind was as bustling as the storm. He was locked in Chanyeol’s eyes. Before he knew it the blanket had fallen and Chanyeol’s other hand was on the side of his face holding him still. He swallowed hard and blinked the melting snow away. He knew what was coming or he thought he did. He knew what he wanted to happen, so he took a brave step. Sometimes you had to meet love halfway.

 

Warmth burst in Jongin’s chest as Chanyeol leaned down. He lifted himself up just the slightest and fell into the kiss. It was everything he wanted and more. It felt like Chanyeol was a flame and he was the moth caught in its beauty. Chanyeol pressed harder and Jongin draped his arms over his shoulders pulling him that much closer. Their lips met over and over as they both smiled. Jongin could feel his emotions going haywire. He couldn’t tell the difference between the melting snow and his tears. Chanyeol still wiped his face and kissed him everywhere … his eyes, his nose, his lips. It was like he just let go. He picked Jongin up and spun him around in a circle smiling like Jongin had never seen before.

 

It was the happiest moment of their lives.

 

 

Their rivalry melted away unlike the thick layer of snow on the ground. Now, there was nearly no space between Chanyeol and Jongin. After having dinner Jongin mustered up his strength and took a shower while Chanyeol cleaned up. When he got out he heard the soft sound of music. Chanyeol usually played music in his room, and it never bothered Jongin, but this time he was playing it in the living room. Jongin recognized the song. He secretly danced to it several times in the living room when it was loud enough from Chanyeol's speakers. It was a soft, sensual song called 'Lazy Love' and Jongin liked the sexy beat. Jongin threw one of Chanyeol's sweaters on and a pair of boxers and stood in the doorway watching Chanyeol wash the dishes and lip-syncing.

  
The moment made Jongin smile. He was ready for Chanyeol to be his boyfriend. His presence didn't go unnoticed when Chanyeol looked up from the sink and smiled. He dried his hands and walked to the stereo restarting the song. He walked over to Jongin and wrapped his hands around his waist.

  
"Dance with me... instead of alone in the living where you think no one can see."

  
Jongin turned flush. So maybe it wasn't a secret and that was okay. He felt Chanyeol's hands on his waist and started to sway. Jongin was a bit nervous though. This song was sensuous, and he danced as such. They were pressed together when Chanyeol spun them around and he leaned down, kissing Jongin. He was still dancing as the sweet kiss started to turn a bit more passionate. Jongin moved his hands from Chanyeol's biceps to draping them over his shoulders. He felt Chanyeol's hands move as they started walking. Jongin jumped as Chanyeol lifted him setting Jongin on the back of the couch. Soon his sweater was being lifted over his head and Chanyeol was kissing down his neck softly. Jongin ran his hand through Chanyeol's hair and played with it.

  
"Jongin?"

  
"Y-Yes?"

  
"Be mine."

  
Jongin pulled back and looked at Chanyeol's expression. His lips were a little swollen but his expression was serious. Jongin felt a palm on his face and his attention came back to reality. He chuckled lightly.

  
"I think... Um, I've always been yours. We're just now admitting it."

  
"I think so too."

  
Chanyeol smiled and returned his lips to Jongin's skin, kissing him from his neck to his ear. Jongin still had his hand tangled in Chanyeol's hair. Their kiss turned fervent again and Chanyeol closed the small distance between them. Jongin realized that Chanyeol was holding him up with all his strength.

  
"Bedroom?"

  
"Yes."

  
Before Jongin knew it he was clutching the back of Chanyeol's shirt, legs wrapped tight around him being carried into his room. Chanyeol's room was full of different musical equipment and they had to avoid guitars and microphones. Chanyeol was careful laying Jongin down into his bed. It was softer than Jongin's and he was surrounded by pillows. Chanyeol knocked a few off while kissing down Jongin's chest and adjusting their position.

  
A blur of clothes and pillows made Jongin aware of what was about to happen. Chanyeol was just in his boxers laying on top of Jongin stroking his face and playing with his hair, leaving soft kisses on his lips. Jongin was subconsciously running little circles across Chanyeol's spine. It was slow. Jongin liked slow.

  
Chanyeol lifted himself up and fluttered little kisses to Jongin's skin. He started at his neck and worked his way down. He felt the rough skin on the pads of Chanyeol's fingers and the delicate touch of his lashes as his eyes opened and closed. Jongin took a deep breath when he reached the elastic of his boxers. He lifted his hips giving Chanyeol silent permission and he slowly pulled them off. He put his hands underneath Jongin's still lifted body and kissed his thighs and then gently placed him back down on the bed.

  
Everything was so gentle and unhurried. Jongin had never seen Chanyeol handle him so delicately. Their fights never turned violent but he never hesitated to put Jongin in his place and vice versa. Maybe Jongin being sick finally made Chanyeol realize that it was okay to take care of Jongin. It was okay to hold onto him and love him.

  
They were both smiling before they actually realized it. Their teeth met as Chanyeol kissed Jongin again and again. There were a few laughs and then sighs as Chanyeol started to caress Jongin's hips and thighs. Jongin ran his hands from Chanyeol's shoulder blades to the small of his back. He hesitated and then he felt fingers tangle into his and then push the last piece of fabric between them down.

  
They made love for the rest of the night. Chanyeol worshiping Jongin's body and Jongin finally giving into all the emotions he had been holding in.

 

 

 

The next morning, Jongin was still tangled up in Chanyeol. It was warm but he wasn’t hot. He was actually feeling a lot better, but he wasn’t going to tell Chanyeol that. He liked having Chanyeol take care of him. Jongin heard a knock on the door and stood up. He pulled one of Chanyeol’s blankets around his waist and then kissed Chanyeol's forehead. When he opened the door he realized maybe he should have put more clothes on. Sehun was standing there trying to contain himself. All of a sudden Jongin felt arms tangle around his waist as a sleepy Chanyeol stood behind him fully dressed.

  
They were both frozen in time as Sehun just stood there laughing, "That's Chanyeol's blanket and I'm going to guess that you're not wearing it to make a fashion statement."

  
They all moved into the living room except for Jongin who walked to his room to at least put boxers on. When he walked back in Chanyeol was still beet red and embarrassed. Jongin stood in his doorway just listening to Sehun and Chanyeol talk.

  
  
"I'm going to guess that you finally admitted to yourself that you like him and maybe a bit more?"

 

"Um. Yeah. I-I uh, we're dating."

 

"Are you serious!? That's the cutest thing ever."

 

"What? Why are you so happy about that?"

 

"Because I have watched you pine for months. You would always say you disliked him but then you would literally call or text _me_ worrying about _him_. If he was eating well and if his recitals went well. You wouldn’t just talk to _him_ about it. You’ve been in love with him for so long and you never wanted to admit it. I’m happy because now you can both be happy. That’s why I told you to live together.”

 

“Wait you set us up purposely? Even back then?”

 

“Yep. Surprise.”

 

Jongin just chuckled to himself and Chanyeol got more flush. Sehun laughed at his expense. It was a moment Jongin wanted to remember for a while; Chanyeol being caught red-handed falling in love with him. He walked around the couch and set himself in Chanyeol’s lap and kissed his nose.

 

“Ahw. Is my baby embarrassed he was caught?”

 

“Shut up, Jongin! Did you hear everything!?”

 

“Yes, I did! Every single word. You are so cute. Come here.”

 

Between baby talk and tickles, Jongin and Chanyeol forgot that Sehun was still sitting there. He was just shaking his head and smiling, “I have to go now. I just wanted to come see how Jongin was. He looks a lot better. I want to head home before the snow comes back. I’ll see you guys.”

 

Sehun left and Jongin stood at the balcony door blowing hot air on the window drawing little hearts. It wasn’t long before the snow did indeed start falling in sheets. Jongin watched it pile up and smiled. He turned to Chanyeol who was sitting at the table playing on his laptop with his headphones on.

 

“Chanyeol, I don’t feel good. Can we take a nap and snuggle?”

 

Jongin jutted his lip out and pouted. Chanyeol just smiled, kissed him, and brought him to the bedroom. Jongin laid down and smirked to himself, then Chanyeol returned with the thermometer. He ran it across Jongin’s forehead and frowned.

 

“Your temperature is normal.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You just wanted to snuggle.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chanyeol set the thermometer down and smiled. He crawled in next to Jongin and pulled him into his shoulder, “You could have just said you wanted to be held, dummy.”

 

“This was more fun.”

 

Jongin snuck a kiss from Chanyeol and sighed. He had an idea ruminating in his mind so he decided to ask while Chanyeol wasn’t distracted.

 

“Chanyeol, do you want to move in with me?”

 

“I already live with you.”

 

“I mean here. In this bedroom.”

 

“I-I um. Yeah, I do.”

 

“You can turn your room into a mini-studio and move the extra furniture into storage.”

 

“That actually sounds amazing. It’s a good idea. I’ll start moving stuff next week sometime.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jongin could feel himself starting to doze off. The soft patter of the snow and the whistle of the wind was a sweet lullaby next to Chanyeol’s breath and heartbeat. He felt Chanyeol snuggle closer and then the tug of a smile.

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Jongin closed his eyes and smirked. Of course, Chanyeol loved him. It was evident in the way he cared for him. Chanyeol had spent the majority of his time feeding and cuddling Jongin. He answered the only way he knew how, the way Chanyeol would expect and laugh at.

 

“I know.”


End file.
